The Scout and the Warrior
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Fem Harry, might be a little OOC focused mainly in the Transformers universe with only a brief mention on magic while non is used. I own nothing. Fem Harry/Bumblebee pairing


AN: Here's another one shot my lovely readers. Loving the support for my HPxHobbit crossover so decided to post another crossover one shot but this time for Transformers. Aoife is Gaelic name for a warrior princess from an Irish myth. Enjoy the fic -Evil Irish Pixie

 **The Scout and the Warrior**

The first time they encountered each other was when Bumblebee first crash landed on Earth after an encounter with a Decepticon and Aoife and her Potter luck just happened to be walking in area. Their first meeting would seal her fate and intertwine it with that of the Autobots.

Bumblebee had just scanned the first car he found for his alternate form when his audio sensors picked up the sound of singing nearby in the small junk yard he found his alt. form in.

"As a child, you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'll be the one

That work while they all play

And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme

Of all the things you that would change,

But it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

From Dust.

The time will come, when you'll have to rise

Above the best, improve yourself

Your spirit never dies

Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne

Above, don't weep for me

Cuz this will be the labor of my love

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust"

A petite girl with pixie cut hair sang softly as she pillaged through the junk yard without a care that she was making so much noise and someone could be watching.

"I know your there so come on out" the girl calls out quietly as she makes a noise of happiness when she manages to pull out what she's looking for, an old rocket launcher that someone tore apart selling the sellable parts for easy money.

 _"_ _So busted"_ Bumblebee says through the radio as the girl laughs as Bumblebee drives out in his alt. form only to see the woman now sitting and playing with a useless rocket launcher; he had to lookup what it was though since Earth tech was so far behind his own.

"Oh don't feel too bad about it no one other than me would've spotted you" the girl laughs as Bumblebee revs his engine in indignation.

 _"_ _How did you spot me then?"_ Bumblebee asks through the radio as the girl frowns at him for a moment.

"I'm an out of date warrior but forget me for a moment and let's focus on you. Did you damage your vocal chords in the crash?" the girl asks as Bumblebee whirs in confusion.

 _"_ _I damaged them in battle why?"_ Bumblebee asks through the radio as the girl sticks her whole arm into her small Dire wolf skin bag which he knew after his Internet download was physically impossible.

"Because you silly thing I can probably fix it and maybe give you something to blend in better" the girl explains, yelping as she pulled out a blaster and setting it a side gently before she continued to dig through her bag to Bumblebee's alarm.

 _"_ _Why help me?"_ Bumblebee asked as the girl stopped digging through her bag for a moment to look at him.

"Because you need it and I don't want to see you become a lab rat" the girl explains softly finally pulling out the things she needed. He recognized them as Cybertronian parts and made a noise of surprise as the second of the two items looked like a holoform upgrade.

 _"_ _Where did you get those?"_ Bumblebee demanded in shock as the girl pats his hood for him to transform.

"You weren't the first to land on this rock and won't be the last. I just happened to steal most of the parts I have off the group that would turn you into a lab rat a couple years back. Now let's get you fixed up so we can introduce ourselves properly okay" the girl explains softly as it dawns on him she's seen others of his kind, not alive mind you but others so she is his only chance at getting help till the others come. Bumblebee lowers one of his hands down as the woman climbs up with all the parts and tools she needs.

 _"_ _Do you know what you're doing?"_ Bumblebee asks curiously as the girl takes out the damaged parts and replaces them.

"Yeah I didn't exactly get these the easy way. I had to take them out one at a time all the while making sure I didn't get caught" the girl explains in a sad tone like she hadn't wanted to do the deed in the first place. Bumblebee went quiet after that just letting the girl work as he took in her appearance. She couldn't have been any older than 17 Earth years yet she sounded and her eyes looked to be as old as his from the war on Cybertron and the comment she made about being an out of date warrior made him suspect she had fought and likely won in the war she fought since she was here fixing him up.

"There you go all down; give it a go" the girl says two hours later climbing out of his chest cavity covered in oil and a little bit of energon.

"Thank you" Bumblebee said his robotic voice having a British accent to it as the woman smiles a big smile.

"You're welcome now my name is Aoife and what can I call you?" Aoife asks Bumblebee as he changes into his alt. form to try out the holoform.

"My name's Bumblebee, I'm an Autobot" Bumblebee explains cheerfully in his alt form as Aoife claps in glee at her handy work.

"Okay Bee it's nice to meet you" Aoife says warmly as she packs her tools up while Bumblebee gets a feel for his new holoform and sneaking peeks at Aoife taking in her 5 foot 2 inches height, hour glass figure, vibrant green eyes and pitch black hair. Once he was done looking over her appearance he took his own in noting the black jeans, yellow t shirt and the black vest over it. What really caught him off guard about his new appearance though was his eyes, they weren't the blue of his Cybertronian form but an ocean blue and his hair had this wild quality to it even though it was styled short.

"Sorry I tweaked with the holoform part a little bit. No one on this planet has eyes as blue as your optics so better to be safe than sorry" Aoife apologizes noting his surprise with his appearance.

"What are you going to do now Aoife?" Bumblebee asks the girl as Aoife shrugs.

"Keep wandering wherever tickles my fancy. What will you do now that I've fixed you?" Aoife asks as Bumblebee thinks on it not liking the idea of leaving the poor girl on her own.

"I have some things to do and information to track down" Bumblebee shrugs giving her a hopeful look as Aoife takes that information in.

"Do you need help?" Aoife asks giving him a mischievous grin as Bumblebee realizes he might be in over his head with Aoife. Aoife sticks around for two months with Bumblebee teaching him about Earth cultures all while tinkering with the weapon parts from the dead Cybertronian she encountered and incorporating them into old unused Earth weapons to hide the tech in plain sight getting close with him as they talked letting him into her isolated world. Learning about her age had been an eye opener when she informed him that she was his age but hadn't physically aged a day since she turned seventeen. And he teaches her about Cybertron, about both sides of the war and his mission on Earth as he gets closer with her as well telling her about his role in the war. At the end of the second month Aoife goes on her way with a sad smile and heavy heart, giving Bumblebee her com link channel code and tight hug before racing away on her motor bike she dubbed the Firebolt noting the sadness in his holoform's eyes through her side mirror.

Their second encounter would be three months later as Aoife stumbles upon Bumblebee in his holoform while he watches Sam Witwicky interact with his alt form.

"Bee is that you?" Bumblebee hears a voice he hadn't heard in two months ask from behind him.

"Aoife?" Bumblebee asks in glee as Aoife tackles him in a hug as Sam gets into the car.

"It's so good to see you, how have things been?" Aoife asks as Bee hugs her back before gently pointing Sam out to her.

"I've been good finally found the owner of the glasses" Bee explains gently as Aoife takes in the boy from her spot in Bee's arms while Sam's father and the dealership owner walk up to his alt form.

"That's good; since things are starting to heat up since I last saw you Bee" Aoife explains as Bee gives her a questioning look.

"Explain just after I do this" Bee says softly as he opens his alt form car door and knocking into another car with the dealer in it when he noticed things going sour. He went on further to cause force the words greater than man out of his radio before letting lose a high pitched noise breaking all the glass as the dealer agreed to sell for the price the Witwicky's were able and willing to pay.

"Well he got the car and the attack on the American base in Qatar was a Decepticon trying to get information and destroying it when the military cut the hard line" Aoife explains softly as Bee gives her a worried look.

"And how do you know this?" Bee asks really not liking the look of malicious glee on Aoife's face as they follow Sam home.

"Because I've been hacking into their comm lines and listening in thanks to the parts I still have and I've been using a new toy to follow this chopper" Aoife explains showing Bee a picture of a black chopper and then a blueprint for her new toy as she deemed it in the form of a robotic bird called Hedwig.

"Hacking bad, the tracking good" Bee grumbles as Aoife pouts at him while they walk.

"I know but it's been a little stale since we parted ways Bee and I wanted to help in some way that way you and your comrades had at least some intel of the Decepticon's movements" Aoife explains still pouting as Bee finally relents knowing he can't resist the girl's pouting.

"I appreciate the help Aoi and I'm glad you found me when you did since I'm going to need help watching him" Bee grumbles as Aoife laughs.

"Bee with your holoform and my charm we'll be able to blend in wherever Sam goes" Aoife points out giggling listening in through Bee's comm link as Sam talks with his parents. "Now c'mon I left Firebolt parked nearby it looks like Sam plans on doing normal teenager things" she encourages as the pair follow Sam when he goes to pick up Miles and park a couple spots down from him as they come to a stop at a party they weren't invited to.

The first time Sam encountered her would be at the party as he and Miles get into some trouble with Trent. As he gets out of the car with Miles he spots her getting off a custom motorcycle with a blonde boy that helped her off as they both removed their helmets. The girl seemed to laugh at something the boy said before turning to look around and spots him staring at her. He flushes red and turns back to find Trent, Mikaela and Trent's friends coming their way after the girl winked at him.

"You just had to tease him" Bee sighs with a fond smile as Aoife giggles.

"He's a little wet behind the ears so it's fun to tease him Bee" Aoife says with a cheeky smile that comes off her face when she sees the confrontation between Trent and Sam. Before Bee can stop her she moves closer and gets involved.

"Oi back off before I call the cops informing them of an assault you wanker" Aoife shouts her accent coming through as she crosses her arms while Trent backs off to glare at the girl who threatened him. "And glaring me down isn't going to do you anything so go back to your sand box and torment someone out of sight" Aoife continues as she glares him down, the ferocity of it making Trent take a couple steps back and move away to his car and his friends.

"Thanks" Sam says to the girl quietly as she nods and walks back to her blonde companion, strutting a little bit, obviously pleased with herself for putting Trent in his place.

"Did you see that? No one has ever made Trent back off like that; wonder if she's single" Miles comments to Sam as Sam notices Mikaela walking away to make her way home. To Miles disappointment she's not as she hops onto the males back looking like a clingy monkey really as she does it.

"You just had to get involved in the male pissing match as you like to call them" Bee says amused as Aoi shrugs with an impish smile.

"So sue me if I like to put bullies in their place but that's what you like about me other than my obvious mischievous charm" Aoife points out to Bee as the pair spot Sam trying his luck with Mikaela.

"Want to help him out a little?" Bee asks as Aoife nods eagerly climbing onto her bike and off Bee's back while Bee's holoform disappears temporarily to mess with the poor teenage male, giving coordinates to a scrap yard to meet him at later.

Later that night as Aoife is laying back and looking at the stars waiting for Bee while her bike sits a little distance away when her tracking bird, Hedwig lands on the bike.

"Good some more intel" Aoife smiles plugging her phone into Hedwig's back and as the transfer is loading Bumblebee pulls up and transforms to give the signal to the other Autobots waiting in space.

"What did your bird find now?" Bee asks Aoi through the comm link as she frowns and pets the bird.

"Hedwig came back from across the pond to do some tracking here and she found a small bot coming off Air Force One when the Decepticon's tried hacking into the system…Shit they found Sam...And the little bot took a swipe at my Hedwig" Aoife curses over the comm link as Sam stumbles upon Bee, not seeing Aoife, her bike or the robot bird. "He saw you so we should go after him before he hurts himself" Aoife sighs climbing into Bee's alt form.

 _"So in trouble later"_ Bee says through the radio to Aoife as she pats on the seat in reassurance.

"Don't worry I'll go bail him out and I think your commander will be more worried about your charge and the glasses to notice a little slip up like the one we made" Aoife says as she presses a button on her phone to have Hedwig and the Firebolt to park somewhere near the police station.

 _"Be careful Aoi"_ Bee says quietly as she climbs out of his alt form to head into the police station.

"Oi boys I'm here for a Sam Witwicky" Aoife calls out into the police station at 6 in the morning showing her ID stating she's 25.

"Sorry can't release him to you" a high police officer says to the girl, shamelessly checking her out as Aoife smiles a malicious smile.

"And pray tell happens when you don't and i report your high ass to your superior" Aoife points out softly as all the men in the room gulp when they spot the gun holster at her waist and Taser.

"Get the boy out here" the officer grumbles as the girl gives him a very smug shit eating grin.

"I thought so and I would like all the stuff you took off his person" Aoife demands as well while an officer heads in the direction of the holding cells. "Hey where's his phone?" she demands of the officer handing over Sam's stuff.

"Some federal agents took it when he reported in his car stood up" the high officer explains as Aoife blanches before kicking the man where the sun don't shine.

"And you didn't ask for a damn badge?" Aoife demands as the officers' step back from the girl while the officer who went to get Sam comes back into the room with the boy.

"Whatever let's go…Walk Witwicky" Aoife demands startling a shocked Sam as she grabs his arm and drags him out of the station fuming silently.

"How'd you get them to let me go?" Sam demands of the girl.

"Don't ask Sam unless you want to be involved in lying to a police officer and uttering of threats. Go home and forget what happened last night otherwise I won't be able to bail you out again" Aoife says quietly heading to her bike, noting the police car Decepticon. Sam just stares and shakes his head, heading to a payphone to call his dad to come pick him up not noticing the Decepticon watching the pair.

Bumblebee finds Aoife in the same scrap yard from last night cussing up a storm and typing up a storm on Hedwig's back.

"Stupid secret agencies, stupid teenage boys and stupid Decepticons with their stupid bitch plans to take over the world" Aoife rants, as Bumblebee pulls up beside the bike.

 _"_ _Aoi what has you upset?"_ Bee asks the girl through the radio as she continues to type furiously on the back of Hedwig.

"Managed to bail Sam out, but there are two issues to deal with now. One is possibly a Decepticon is tailing him and two a secret government agency may be on to us since Sam recorded and reported you, his car just standing up on his phone; meaning the agency has it now. I'm not mad at you just at the stupidity of human male teenagers" Aoi explains quietly as she pulls up the information that Hedwig managed to get off the little bot when it attacked her noting the agency's name to be Sector Seven.

"What are you going to do?" Bee asks her coming out of the car in his holoform to sit at her side as she shut the hatch on the back of the bird.

"Already done; I managed to set the agency off our trail for a day or two at most. The Decepticon will have to be dealt with when he decides to show himself Bee" Aoi sighs rubbing her eyes like she hadn't slept.

"Have you gotten any sleep" Bee asks the girl as she plops herself in his lap.

"No time with covering our tracks with both the humans and the Decepticons and then with bailing Sam out of the police station. I'll sleep when Sam stops being an idiot" Aoi yawns out. Bee grumbles in disapproval as Aoi pulls her phone out and pulls up a map on it. "The only good thing out of bailing Sam out is I planted a temporary tracker in case you have to rescue him and I'm somewhere else" she explains pointing to the red dot indicating Sam was on his way home.

"Thanks now sleep Aoi you aren't any good to anyone half asleep" Bee urges as Aoife nods and gets up to climb onto Firebolt but changes her mind to look at Bee with sleepy green eyes.

"Can I just climb into the back of your alt form?" Aoi asks as Bee nods knowing this way he can keep an eye on her.

"Sure just stay out of sight since I'm heading back to the Witwicky's home" Bee says quietly guiding her over to his alt form.

Aoife would get a rude wakeup call several hours later in the form of screaming from the front seat in the form of Sam and Mikaela and her phone beeping.

"Oi shut up and let Bee drive you gits" Aoi growls startling both teens out of their screaming fit long enough to look at her.

"Wait what are you doing in my car and how long have you been here?" Sam demands of the girl as Mikaela remembers her from the lake party the other day while Aoife herself is checking her phone to read a report from Hedwig.

"I've been here since I bailed you out from the station and I've been working with Bee here" Aoi deadpans as the car comes to a stop in a hiding place.

"We're locked in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right?" Sam asks as he struggles to open the car door, after Bee locked them in.

"Who is it that was tailing him?" Aoi asks Bee through the comm link.

"Barricade" Bee answers as Aoi nods and starts digging through her bad not noticing Mikaela watching her.

"You jinxed it Sam and don't ask about the bag Mikaela" Aoi says quietly not looking up as she pulls out an old hand gun turned Energon blaster.

"Okay; time to start" Sam says as Bee drives out into the open and dumps them all out to transform.

"Move" Aoife barks out to the two teens as Barricade lets out the little bot to get them. The two teenagers run as Aoi fires of the blaster at the little bot only to be swiped at with its blades. She dodges out of the way leaving Sam and Mikaela open to attack as the little bot latches onto Sam demanding for the glasses.

"He's got me! Oh, God! He's going to kill me" Sam cries out as Mikaela races off to find a weapon while Aoi moves to help Sam with her gun as he squirms free; losing his pants in the process.

"This is for Hedwig you little shit" Aoi growls shooting the bot in the leg, destroying the leg completely as it tries going after Sam. It latches onto Sam again.

"Get off" Sam yells throwing the bot off as Aoi stands on the downed bot, gun pointed down at the bot's head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you little bot" Aoi growls as Mikaela comes forward and cuts its head off when it still tries to get at Sam.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam taunts before kicking the head away to Aoi's dismay.

"Oi why'd you kick the head away now I can't get the intel I needed from the little shit" Aoife whines before stomping off to find the only person who made sense to her, Bumblebee. "Oh look at what Barricade did now we have to wait for your medical officer to get here" she grumbles to Bee, looking at all the damage he took in the fight all the while Sam and Mikaela watching the pair wondering what he is.

"I'm fine Aoi just a scratch so relax and focus on the matter at hand" Bee laughs through the radio as Aoi grumbles about stupid injured robots and all her hard work on his vocal processors shot to hell in one fight.

"Lucky for you that stupid Decepticon didn't ruin my masterpiece with the holoform upgrade" Aoi sighs as the pair watch the two teenagers walk up to them. "And the boy makes up for his lack of common sense with some brains" she sighs as Sam asks if Bee can talk.

 _"_ _XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting system"_ Bee answers as Aoi climbs up on his shoulder to look at the damage and pout.

"So you…talk through the radio?" Sam asks as Aoi butts into the conversation.

"For now yes but before that little scrap back there he could've talked to you all he wants, but no someone had to let the enemy get a blade into his processors" Aoife rants causing both teens to look to her for answers while Bee just pouts at her for stealing his thunder.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asks as Aoi jumps down to grab her bag.

"He was sending a signal out to our comrades out in space" Aoi explains as they look at her strangely.

"What are you, like, aliens or something?" Mikaela asks as Aoife breaks out into laughter.

"Bee here yes, me not so much I'm as human as you are" Aoife laughs as the teens look at her strangely as Bee shifts back into his car form.

 _"_ _Any more questions you want to ask?"_ Bee asks through the radio as Aoife sits in the driver's seat expectantly.

"When did you get involved, why help him?" Mikaela asks Aoife from the back seat as they drive away from the scene as Barricade struggles to stand.

"I got involved when he crashed and because I've seen what this country's government done to those from off planet and out of the ordinary. Bee needed me as much as I needed him in that situation" Aoi explains not looking up from her phone in one hand and having her other hand run across the steering wheel absentmindedly.

 _"_ _Got that right Aoi"_ Bee rumbles through the radio to the surprise of the teens.

"Have you been helping him this whole time?" Sam asks a little afraid of the girl remembering how scared the officers at the police station were of her.

"For the first two months yup and then we went our separate ways while he looked for you. I only caught up with him the day you bought him" Aoi explains with a laugh as it dawns on Sam she had been watching him.

"He's a pretty good driver" Mikaela says sometime later as the two teens ride in Bee and Aoi rides on Firebolt in silence to where Bee needed to go.

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam says motioning to the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving" Mikaela explains as Aoi lets out a little snort having been listening in the whole time.

"Yeah. You're right. Well maybe you should sit in my lap" Sam suggests as Bee hears Aoife laugh through their comm link when Mikaela asks why.

"Oh geez Bee even in a situation like this Sam can't help but try his luck" Aoi cackles through the comm link, Bee sending his amusement through as well in a series of clicks. Aoife keeps driving to the end of the tunnel they're in when Mikaela insults the crap Camaro Bee chose to hide as and wolf whistles when they come out in the new model.

"Did she just wolf whistle at your car?" Mikaela asks Sam quietly as he nods a little disturbed as they come to a stop.

"Looking good Bee" Aoi smiles as his holoform appears to hold Aoi against him so all four of them can watch the show from the observatory hill Bee lead them too.

"Thanks Aoi" Bee says through the comm link turning a little red in the face as they watch the two teens race off to the closes crash sight.

"I'm glad you called in the cavalry" Aoife says covering the hands holding her with her own noting his are a little bigger than her own.

"Yeah that was a little close back there" Bee sighs through the link.

"Agreed but do you think the others will approve or like the fact I helped you?" Aoife asks quietly in a moment of quiet insecurity.

"It'll be okay and anyways the boss bot will appreciate what you've done so far" Bee assures Aoife not for a moment regretting letting her in to help and getting to know the small female. "Plus Hide would love you for the fact you love tweaking and creating weapons of mass destruction" he adds on as an after-thought getting her to laugh.

"Oi trouble one and trouble two, time to hit the road" Aoife calls out to Sam and Mikaela climbing onto Firebolt again to follow Bee to the meeting point. An hour later the small group pulls up into an alley where an ambulance, a 2006 Pontiac Solstice, a 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-truck, and a GMC Topkick truck are pulling up as well.

"Right on time" Aoife comments quietly getting off her bike and pulling of her helmet to watch semi transform in front of the two teens. As Bee finishes changing she climbs up onto his shoulder to the silent surprise of the bots around them and it goes further when a bird similar to them lands on her shoulder making a series of clicks they don't understand.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky" the largest of the four new bots asks as Aoife watches on giving props to the pair for not wetting themselves in the Autobots presence.

"Yeah" Sam says as Mikaela points out they all know his name.

"Of course we all know his name. I looked it up for you" Aoi mutters quietly to Bee as he gently pats her head with a finger in affection recognizing her need to tell of the teenagers.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus introduces himself.

"But you can call us/them Autobots for short" Aoife and the ambulance say at the same time causing the pair to look at each other before focusing back on Sam. The little fem could wait till introductions.

"Autobots" Sam says still looking up to Optimus.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" the Solstice asks doing a flip before resting on an old car.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz" Optimus introduces as Aoi turns to look at Jazz with a shit eating grin remembering Bee's stories.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz says.

"Oh you and I are going to get along Jazz" Aoi says softly waving at Jazz while Sam asks where he learned to speak like that. "The internet Sam where else would they learn it though it took me some time to find the right sites to teach this guy" she giggles patting Bee's shoulder as he makes a quiet noise of indignation at her.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide" Optimus introduces the Topkick.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asks Sam flashing both his arm cannons at the boy while Aoife quietly squeals.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus says noticing the frightened teens

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons" Ironhide complains as Aoi whistles for his attention, getting it as the bot turns to her.

"Ooh actual working arm cannons; what kind of fire power and range do you have on those bad boys because mine are a probably jack shit in comparison" Aoife asks Ironhide as both teens turn to gawk at the girl.

"Aoife later" Bee says amused through her comm link as Aoi turns to Bee and pouts.

"We may not get a later so I thought it best to ask now" Aoi says pouting through the link.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" Optimus finishes introducing as Ratchet takes a sniff of the air.

"The boy's pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the younger female. The other female's brain activity suggests she is older than she physically looks" Ratchet says as Aoife breaks out into a fit of laughter and falls off Bee's shoulder only to be caught by one of his hands.

"Oh geez what a way to get caught out with the girl you're interested in" Aoife giggles wiping her eyes as she looks to Ratchet noting his curiosity.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee, but who might you be?" Optimus asks the small fem dancing around with Bee.

"Oh I'm Aoife, Bee calls me Aoi and to answer Ratchet there I've been around living for as long as Bee here; I've been helping Bee here gather your intel and keep Sam safe" Aoife introduces herself as Sam and Mikaela gape at the girl who explained her age as if it didn't matter she was a really old human girl in a teenager's body.

"Bumblebee right? So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asks as Aoife turns to her bird and opens up it's back to look at the information she has for her.

"His vocal processors been replaced but were damaged in battle" Ratchet notes in shock as he shoots a laser at Bee's throat.

"Mhm fixed them when he crashed with some parts I stole from these guys, but he just had to get them damaged in the next fight" Aoife pouts flashing the logo for Sector Seven to Ratchet. "I found the parts in an old bot that they discovered in the 70's" she explains at all there questioning looks.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asks as Aoife hugs Bee's face in comfort letting Hedwig fly and sit on her Firebolt.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron" Optimus explains as Aoife makes a noise of frustration at the word All Spark.

"Those were the two things I couldn't find" Aoi explains at Jazz's questioning look.

"Mega-what?" Sam asks as Aoife gives him a dirty look.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" Optimus explains using a holo projection with his optics.

"My grandfather" Sam says in revelation.

"Yeah I remember all the buzz when Archibald made his journey, I tried sneaking on the crew as a boy but got caught out during the interview when I tried buttering him up with the glasses" Aoi pouts to Bee as Sam looks at her no longer gawking but just curious.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Optimus continues to explain.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks as Aoi takes off one of her flats and tosses it at his head, getting a bullseye.

"EBay Sam and let's just say you'll need to sleep with one eye open for a little while when this is all over since I gave those glasses to Archibald" Aoife grumbles as Sam rubs his head.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchet explains.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky you hold the key to Earth's survival" Optimus finishes.

"Don't worry about the Decepticons currently they're as lost as you guys since Sam still has the glasses and I've been blocking his coordinates from them. You are just lucky you still have the glasses Sam otherwise I would've kicked your ass from her to across the pond in Britain" Aoi rants to the boy motioning to Hedwig and her phone. Optimus gives a nod to the girl as they transform and head to the Witwicky household.

As the group drives Optimus asks Bumblebee about the young looking female to confirm she's been helping them out all this time.

 _"_ _Optimus to Bumblebee can you confirm with me the female's words."_ Optimus asks through the open Autobot comm link.

 _"_ _Aoi meant every word Optimus she's been a huge help in tracking down and keeping Sam safe"_ Bee explains as Jazz taps into the conversation with Hide and Ratchet.

 _"_ _How did you meet the fem?"_ Jazz asks as they watch her speed ahead of the group on the Firebolt.

 _"_ _Found her in the scrap yard I ended up near after an encounter I had with Blackout singing this weird earth song. Aoi had been digging around for old Earth tech weapons to tweak and add to the parts she had from a bot she scavenged from a place she calls Sector Seven. They apparently held her in captivity from the 80's to early 90's before she escaped. After she called me out I asked her how she knew I was there and she referred to herself as an outdated warrior. She offered to fix my vocal processors when she realized what was wrong and upgraded my holoform to fit in better. After that she stuck with me for two months helping me get used to this planet and helping in tracking down the glasses. Aoi went her own way a few Earth months ago and only ran into me again when I made contact with Sam"_ Bee explains playing the audio track to the other bots as Ratchet voices his curiosity over how she fixed and upgraded him.

 _"_ _How did she fix you when Earth tech is light years beyond behind our own tech?"_ Ratchet asks as Bumblebee laughs through the link.

 _"_ _She likes to tweak with things when she doesn't understand them so lots of trial and blowing up. She has a mischief streak just about as bad as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe"_ Bee explains to Ratchet's dismay.

 _"_ _The little fem and I are going to get along if those questions she asked mean anything"_ Ironhide says gruffly through the comm as Optimus makes the click for attention.

 _"_ _Last question, how can she have lived this long when her biology as Ratchet points out is human?"_ Optimus asks as all the Autobots feel Bumblebee's hesitance and sadness through the link as he closes off to another unfamiliar channel to them.

"Aoi can I tell the others about your story?" Bee asks through her comm link.

"If it means they'll trust me like you do go ahead Bee" Aoife says softly slowing down a little bit, unintentionally reflecting her feelings on the subject.

 _"_ _Aoi says it's okay to tell you but I don't think she wants the boy or girl to know since it isn't meant for ears that young. Aoife is from a long dead civilization that could perform feats called magic and it went against today's laws of physics. Like Cybertron they were a peaceful and just group until one of their kind turned against them and tried killing of those he deemed impure. Aoife lost her family as a sparkling and had to grow up with extended family that disliked her from the moment she came into their care. They hurt and abused her emotionally and mentally for a long time. Once she was old enough to be trained she left them and joined the front lines in the little war that she eventually helped win by taking down the one who started it all. At a price though with the loss of her magic, her friends her human mortality and eventually with time her race. Ever since she's been wandering this planet alone and watching civilizations rise and fall while she continued to not age. She said one day during our working together I was the first friend she had made since her race's downfall"_ Bee explained to the others as they noticed Aoife come to a stop by the street the Witwicky's lived on.

 _"_ _Poor little young fem"_ Jazz says through the link to Bee as Bee clicks his sad agreement as he pulls up beside her.

 _"_ _Can she do for us what she did to your holoform gear?"_ Ratchet asks through the comm link and cheers in silent glee when Bumblebee clicks an affirmative.

"Oi Bee Hedwig gave me some good news regarding the Qatar attack" Aoife says through her comm link as she walks over to Bee's alt form and climbs in.

"What did your little bird find?" Bee asks leaving the channel open for the others to listen in.

"Hedwig hacked into the a US Air Force plane flying over the states and found that some of the soldiers survived the initial attack to fight a scorpion looking robot in a village in Afghanistan. It left a broken part of its tail for study and now the military are arming all weapons to use high heat sabot rounds as we speak" Aoife explains as Bee explains to her that was a Decepticon.

"Hmph means that one of the soldiers got a picture of Blackout and he couldn't let them get away alive. Shows Blackout not to underestimate the power of human ingenuity and the need to survive" Aoi giggles as Hedwig preens from the seat of Firebolt.

"I still don't get how you managed to get your little bird to work like she does" Bee says as Aoi shrugs.

"It was a bit of fluke how I did it and I can't remember how I did it but it's nice to have her. Kind of reminds me of her namesake" Aoi says absentmindedly going through her Dire wolf skin bag till she pulls out a mechanical sword hilt.

"Another toy?" Bee asks fondly while Sam asks Mikaela to watch the five of them.

"Mhm I'm trying to replicate those swords I saw in those movies Star wars but more sword like than a giant flash light" Aoi explains showing him as she sat on his shoulder.

"Has it exploded on you yet?" Bee asks as Aoi nods with a pout.

"Yeah a few times but the last couple tweaks it hasn't so I'm on to something. That or I'm making a bomb waiting to go off" Aoi explains tweaking the wiring a little bit only for it to literally explode in her hands to all the Autobots and Mikaela's shock.

"I think I'll stick to tweaking with guns and weapons of that variety from now on" Aoife mutters tossing the scrap metal in her hands into her bag as the Autobots all make their approach into the yard while Sam talks his dad into staying in the house. "Someone grab the rat" Aoi says absentmindedly spotting the little dog, Mojo come onto the scene and pee on Ironhide's foot.

"Is that why you dislike little dogs?" Bee asks Aoi as she nods while wiping her face of the smoke and grime from the explosion.

"My foot's gonna rust" Ironhide complain as Aoi slides down Bee to wipe the pee off.

"No it's not and next time I see that little rodent near any of my stuff and he pees on it I shoot and hide the evidence" Aoi grumbles grabbing a cloth off the Witwicky's grill and wipes Ironhide's foot. Ironhide nods his approval as Bee picks Aoi back up.

"Sam says we gotta hide" Bee explains getting Aoife's attention as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"You know if Sam would just take a deep breath and get on with it he wouldn't be so stressed" Aoi points out quietly sitting in the passenger seat while Bee's holoform takes up the driver's seat.

"I know but I don't think Sam is using his head at the moment" Bee points out as Aoi hums her agreement.

"Yeah to be honest I was probably just like him in my lesson days" Aoi says before pulling up her phone to check in with other threatening parties not at all paying attention to her surroundings as Ratchet causes a street wide black out by crashing into a power line.

"Hide cannons away you can't kill his parents without causing a scene anyways…Shit we gotta go, we gotta go" Aoi urges the bots as they all turn to her noticing her pale complexion and the grip she has on the phone.

"What's wrong little lady?" Jazz asks as Aoi quickly plugs her phone into Hedwig's back to display a map with a small group of red dots heading to a green dot signifying their location.

"That is what's wrong Jazz that stupid agency finally caught onto us from my little smokescreen" Aoi explains before patting Bee's shoulder to transform. "We gotta go otherwise you won't be getting the glasses or the Cube that set of dots will turn us all into lab rats and I am NOT going back to being a lab rat. A little over decade was enough" she explains from inside Bee's alt form as the others transform and head out following Sam, Mikaela and the Sector Seven agents to a flood way. Optimus transforms and grabs the lead car while Aoife climbs out of Bee's alt form so he can transform with the other bots.

"Sam's right boys you are in trouble" Aoife calls out as Sam informs the agents of who broke the roof of their car.

"Specimen F01, Codename Warrior" Simmons says in shock as Optimus orders them all to get out of the car.

"Yup that's right Simmons it's me but guess what I found friends and they didn't quite like you taking Sam or Mikaela" Aoi says as Jazz takes all their weapons. "Now give me all your phones and comm lines" Aoi demands sticking her hand out while pointing her blaster at the agents. Simmons and the others hand them over fairly quickly while Optimus interrogates them as to why they aren't surprised to see them.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me" Sam demands finally stepping into the spotlight after talking with Mikaela.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons shouts at Sam as Aoi moves forward to kick the man only to be quickly grabbed by Bee's holoform.

"They're a secret government group who study extra-terrestrials and things that anyone abnormal like me, Sam" Aoi growls as Sam looks between her and Simmons.

"Hey. You touch me that's a federal offense" Simmons points out as Sam digs and takes his badge.

"Let me have one punch me just one" Aoi begs quietly as Bee shakes his head no, keeping a firm grip on her while putting a finger over his mouth for quiet. Aoi cocks her head to the side confused but then realizes as Bee begins to pee on Simmons that he was getting revenge for her.

"Hey. Get that thing to stop huh?!" Simmons shouts as Bee pees on the man only for Optimus to put a stop to it.

"Well it's a start; I'll plot out the rest of my pay back against him later" Aoife giggles as Optimus shakes his head at the pair with mirth in his optics at Bee's antics. As Mikaela makes Simmons strip down for threatening her dad, Aoi takes a peek through the agent's phones and realizes one of them had been recording the whole situation and transmitting their location. "Shit" she whispers as Bee, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz transform while Optimus grabs the two teenagers to hide in the bridge.

"Optimus has them Aoi; Sam and Mikaela will be alright" Bee reassures Aoife through the comm link only for Aoi to type a couple commands on her phone for Firebolt and Hedwig to follow her heat signature at a safe distance.

"Shit, Bee grab them" Aoi cries out noticing the two teens falling to their doom as she tumbles out of the vehicle.

"Wait! Stop" Sam cries out as a chopper shoots a grabbling hook at Bee to pin him down.

"No, no, no Bee" Aoi cries out racing forward and up his arm to try and cut the wire.

"Aoife go, get away" Bee demands through the comm link as she shakes her head no and pulls out her blaster to try and shoot the wire.

"Shut up and let me help" Aoi growls trembling as she misses the first shot only to be jostled as a second chopper shoots a second and third hook forcing Bee to his knees.

"Aoife go otherwise they will take you back" Bee pleads as Aoi struggles to save him through the extinguishers being sprayed on them.

"I won't let them take you" Aoife growls weakly as she starts to feel numb.

"Look they're not fighting back" Sam shouts as the Sector Seven agents continue to freeze the pair.

"Aoife!" Bee calls out weakly as both black out, the last things they see are Sam and Mikaela being forced into another car.

Aoife wakes up back in the Sector Seven lab strapped to the wall in only her bike shorts and yoga bra. She spots her bag, clothes and blaster on the table, but before she can even she feels a huge shock go through her systems. She clenches her teeth and closes her eyes to prevent the scientists from seeing her cry as she realizes they left her comm link in.

"Bee can you hear me?" Aoife calls out softly through the link to hear pained surprise in a series of clicks.

"Aoife?! Are you alright?" Bee demands through the link as Aoi clenches back another scream.

"Do you want honesty or a white lie" Aoife asks Bee softly as Bee clicks for honesty.

"Well I'm back in my old lab room and they're giving me the treatment they usually do after an escape attempt, shock treatment" Aoife explains clenching back more screams as another shock runs through her small body. Bee only lets out a pained whir as Aoife smiles softly focusing on something else. "Don't worry Bee, Sam and Mikaela will come for us with the other Autobots" she promises softly.

Meanwhile outside the Secretary of defense, the Qatar survivor, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie and Glenn have touched down on the Sector Seven base, The Hoover Dam. Elsewhere the Autobots fire up the directions from the glasses to discover its location.

"Team attention! Present arms!" Captain Lennox calls as the Secretary of defense walks past them giving them order to be at ease praising them on the Intel.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asks approaching Sam and Mikaela.

"Where's my car? Where's Aoi?" Sam demands as Banecheck approaches him.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now" Banecheck explains to Sam.

"Okay. But first I'll take my car and Aoi, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever" Sam explains making his demands.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car and the experiment" Banecheck says before leading the whole group to within the base.

"Bee I think Sam's here" Aoi calls out softly but hoarsely as she hears Bee cry out again. "Can you focus your holoform long enough to come find me through my comm signal?" she asks as Bee does just that casting it into the hallway.

"I'm on my way Aoi" Bee says softly as he moves quickly in the direction of Aoife, unaware of Megatron in the main hangar and the All Spark next to it with the humans looking at Megatron.

"Okay Bee" Aoi says softly leaning her head back as she forces herself to stay awake and alert. Bee eventually finds her after spending a good 15 minutes dodging Sector Seven personnel. When he opens the door to the lab he spots Aoife strapped to the wall eyes closed and head lolled backwards.

"Aoife" Bee calls out worriedly as the girl stirs a little bit at her name.

"Hey Bee good to see you've found me" Aoi says softly as she motions to her stuff on the table. "Just blast my cuffs off and we can get out of here" she says weakly as Bee quickly gets her out with her stuff and wraps her up in an old lab coat lying around just as an explosion goes off outside. He carries her out only to sense the shocks being stopped in his regular body as the pair makes it half way down the hallway.

"Hold on Aoi we've gotta go, seems like Sam found me first" Bee says softly as he races back to the room his body is in to find Sam and a couple older men forcing the scientists to stop. Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps spot the pair first as the scientists put down the guns and stop the shocking all together.

"Who are you and what's wrong with the girl?" Lennox demands as Sam turns around and calls out Aoi's name, while Bee pushes past everyone.

"Hey Sam glad you came to get us" Aoi says waking up a little as Bee moves the pair to his other body, using his regular body to pick Aoi up, afraid of the scientists and the humans in the room after what they'd down to him and Aoife. Aoi quietly and tensely clings to Bee, looking at all the scientists in fear as Bee points his arm cannon at everyone. Aoi quietly puts her arm into her bag and pulls out a long sleeved black shirt and black leggings to quickly pull them on while Bee defended them.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bee asks Aoife through the link softly as she nods at him kissing his metal cheek quickly before arming her blaster.

"Bee the Decepticons are nearby but so are Optimus and the others" Aoi says softly as Bee steps off the table still armed while Aoi climbed up to his shoulder.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming. No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. They won't hurt Aoi either. Right? They're not gonna hurt either of you" Sam reassures while getting the others behind him to back up.

"I think he's right for the most part Bee. The soldiers are the Qatar survivors and the old man with the woman and colored man is Secretary of Defense Kelly. Plus they can take us to the All Spark" Aoi points out softly as she disarms her gun. Bee disarms and lets Sam and the others lead the way keeping Aoi on his shoulder.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something" Epps says warily as Aoife claps her hands in glee and giggles at the tingling sensation that runs through her as Bee touches the cube, forcing it to shrink down to fit in the palm of his hand.

"This is amazing Bee" Aoi says softly.

"Message from Star Fleet, Captain. Let's get to it" Bee broadcasts through the radio as Aoi takes the cube gently into her arms noting it's no longer tingling nor does it want to transfer anything to her.

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission city is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city" Lennox explains as a plan.

"Good! Right" Kelly says as Aoi taps Bee on the shoulder to put her down.

"We're going to need the Air Force. I'll leave Hedwig here so you can send the signal out with her speakers and keyboard you should be able to work something out" Aoi says grabbing everyone's attention as a robotic bird flies down the tunnel towards them with a motorcycle.

"Right let's move" Lennox says as Aoi hands Sam the cube to climb on Firebolt. Before she gets far Bee grabs her by her shirt making a disapproving sound.

"I'm fine Bee we gotta go" Aoife points out as Bee shakes his head and transforms.

"You're not fine; you're still trembling slightly and that's not good to be driving your Firebolt" Bee scolds over her comm link.

"Alright but once in the city you gotta cut me loose otherwise I'll kick your ass later for not letting me fight Bee" Aoi says lightly giving his steering wheel a light smack. Aoi pulls out her phone to check on things at the dam as they drive noting Megatron on one of the outdoor cameras

"There's Optimus" Sam points out as Aoi jumps out the car window and onto Firebolt before Sam or Mikaela can stop her.

"Welcome to the party boss bot where have you been?" Aoi calls through the Autobot channel, racing ahead of Optimus and the others on her bike. "Shit can't we ever have an easy road trip in life or death situations" she grumbles as Optimus and Bonecrusher tumble down and off a speedway in their fight.

"Aoi are you alright" Sam calls through onto her comm link worriedly as he hears her growl.

"I'm fine Hedwig is just reporting the little bot was causing issues back at the dam is all nothing to worry about. We also got F-22's heading to the city" Aoi responds as she swerves in and out of traffic, leading the way to Mission City.

"Is little bird okay?" Bee asks as the procession pulls into the perimeter while the military pops green smoke.

"It's Starscream" Ironhide calls out transforming into robot mode.

"Shit, everybody find cover" Aoife calls out as Ironhide and Bumblebee try to provide some cover as the F-22 fires on them.

"Stop arguing and focus on the matter at hand you wankers, we got an enemy bot disguised as one of our planes let's move on to dealing with it Captain and Sergeant" Aoi barks at the two men arguing before looking around for Bee, Sam and Mikaela.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No; your legs. Your legs. Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Sam asks as Aoi races towards them.

"Sam stop he can't, Bee stop moving" Aoife cries out, forcing Bee to stop by planting her whole body on his face as Sam calls out for Ratchet. "Bee you take care of Sam and Mikaela okay, don't move from here. I have to help them alright" she says quietly to Bee as he grabs a hold of her gently.

"You've fought enough, stay" Bee says through her comm softly.

"I know but remember the night we met? When I said I was an outdated warrior? Well it's time for her to fight again okay Bee. I promise I will come back alive and you will see me again. Protect Sam and Mikaela; I love you and am glad to have met you" Aoi says gently rushing the last part before running after Jazz.

Bee watches her go, her black hair sticking up in all directions as she goes with her blaster armed to fight with the Autobots. As the Decepticon goes down Aoi quickly climbs onto the tank's chest and fires into the chest, just missing its spark before she fires at Megatron forcing the evil bot to drop Jazz in his rage while the tank gets up. Aoi falls to the ground only to be caught by Jazz.

"You alright little lady?" Jazz asks Aoi in shock.

"Yeah Jazz I'm good let's get back to it" Aoi says pulling out a real sword from her bag considering her blaster dropped and was smashed as she fell.

"Alright little lady let's go" Jazz agrees transforming and heading in the direction of the struggling soldiers.

"Thank you for saving me Jazz that would've been really messy back there. Bee would have never forgiven me" Aoi explains with a watery laugh as she gets a firm grip on her sword, her father Godric's sword.

"Just returning the favor little lady" Jazz says with a laugh as they come onto the scene in time for Bee to make the kill shot.

"Bee, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps" Aoife calls out racing towards the group and tackling Mikaela in a hug just as Starscream takes out the chopper meant to get the Cube out of the war zone.

"Aoi are you alright? Where's your gun?" Mikaela asks quickly as Aoi turns sad.

"It got smashed in the fighting; it was a good little soldier but I've always been more adept with swords and cross bows" Aoife explains with a shrug as Optimus comes to Sam's rescue. Aoi let's Mikaela go to move forward with Jazz to help take Blackout.

"Jazz when I say launch, launch me at Blackout" Aoi explains softly as the soldiers' fire from both land and sky.

"Alright little lady" Jazz sighs knowing Bumblebee is going to scold the girl.

"Launch" Aoi shouts as Jazz throws her just as Lennox fires into the choppers chest, forcing Lennox to stop shooting as the girl stabs her sword through Blackout's chest and into his spark chamber ending his life.

"You alright?" Lennox shouts as Aoi climbs off Blackout with a feral smile.

"I'm fine just getting retribution for Hedwig and resolving some anger issues with this bugger" Aoi explains giving a thumbs up to Jazz who just wonders how Bee got so lucky in finding the little fem.

"It's now all up to Optimus and Sam" Aoi says softly putting her sword away in her bag and letting Jazz pick her up.

"Your right little lady so rest a moment" Jazz says knowing he was no match for Megatron and if it weren't for the little warrior fem he would be in two pieces right now.

"Do you think after this Optimus would let me still work with you guys, partnered up with Bee?" Aoi asks Jazz quietly just as Sam pushes the Cube into Megatron's chest.

"I'm sure he will little lady considering how close you are with Bee and how much it would probably upset Ironhide and myself to see you go" Jazz says with a grin as everyone gathers around Optimus as he thanks Sam for saving his life and making a point of saying they were in his debt.

"Jazz" Ironhide and Ratchet call out in relief as he approaches with Aoi sitting in his hand to Bee's relief.

"You owe him nothing Optimus since he was trying to save a friend and friends don't owe friends" Aoife calls out to Optimus standing up in Jazz's palm as Jazz brings her eye level with the leader of the Autobots.

"Your right Aoife and today we gained new allies. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery" Optimus says nodding to the little fem who had fought so hard for them from the very beginning.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asks as Jazz hands Aoi over to the young scout.

"Permission granted, old friend" Optimus says as Aoi quickly hugs Bee's face before turning to Optimus.

"You speak now?" Sam interrupts as Aoi tosses her shoe at Sam again.

"What did I say at our first meeting with Bee, Sam? He can speak usually but when the idiot gets into a fight and ruins all my hard work he can't" Aoi grumbles loud for everyone to hear while Sam just rubs his head.

"I wish to stay with the boy" Bee says as Aoi looks back and forth between Optimus and Bee before coming to a decision of her own.

"Add me to that wish as well Optimus" Aoife says quickly as Bee laughs through her comm link only for her to hear.

"If that is his choice" Optimus points out as Sam stares at the unlikely pair.

"Yes" Sam says as Aoife does a little victory dance to everyone's amusement before she hops down to scavenge for any spare parts.

"Where are you going?" Mikaela shouts as Aoi runs off while Bee just shakes his head, face palming.

"Vulture" Bee broadcasts through his radio as he, Sam, Mikaela and Autobots watch the girl scavenge any parts of any of the bots but the corpse of Megatron.

A month later after the disbanding of Sector Seven, the clean-up of Mission city, the dumping of the Decepticon bodies in the Laurentian abyss and formation of NEST to protect the cube shard and hunt down the remaining Decepticons finds Aoife sitting in the lap of Bee's holoform while she tweaks with a new toy she's creating while Sam and Mikaela make out on the hood of Bee's alt form with the Autobots all around them.

"Bee if you have something to say or ask don't hesitate otherwise I won't understand" Aoi says distractedly as she tweaks a wire to the right to have the removable arm cannon fire off a blast into the ground in front of them.

"First of all tweak later since you don't want to shoot anyone with that and two did you mean what you said to me in Mission city?" Bee asks over her comm link as Aoi sits up straight, cheeks flushing as she puts the cannon away.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Bee" Aoi mumbles into her hands as she turns around in his lap to look him in the eyes. It's all Bee needs before removing her hands from her face to kiss her to her surprise and glee as she kisses back eagerly to the amusement of the bots around them.

 _"_ _With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and loyalty. And though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here; we are waiting"_ Optimus broadcasts into space as he watches on fondly of his scout and their little human fem warrior.


End file.
